


System_0verl04d

by ConsultingStag



Series: 5y5t3m_t4sk_pr10r1ty01 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Hank's gonna fuck up Connor's hardware even more, M/M, Sorry to Connor's hardware, bc Connor got nothing down there, get ready for android sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingStag/pseuds/ConsultingStag
Summary: Groaning at a jerk of Connor’s hips, Hank let a hand travel down the small of Connor’s back to dip below the waistband of his black trousers and Connor froze on top of him. Hank immediately snatched his hand back, cursing his inability to just take it slow for once. This was all new for Connor, he should let the kid decide on the tempo.“Fuck, sorry Connor –““Hank, you should know that I’m– that I’m not equipped.” And Connor sounded so upset by the fact that Hank desperately wanted to punch someone. Preferably whoever decided that Connor didn’t need anything down there and was responsible for the disappointment and worry in his voice.Set after System_err0r but can be read as a standalone





	1. Chapter 1

It was a perfectly fine afternoon and Sumo was outside in the yard, probably either digging a hole or laying in the shade. Although the weather was nice Hank had absolutely no idea of setting a foot outside in the foreseeable future because he was currently busy with drawing sweet moans straight from Connor’s mouth into his and not coming in his pants like a damn teenager.

All the while he couldn’t help but marvel at the fact that he had a lapful of eager Connor, trying his utmost to excel at kissing like he did with most tasks. If anyone had told him two weeks ago that he would be straining in his jeans while Connor shivered above him, he would have flipped them the bird, and maybe punched them for good measure. Because that hadn’t been a thought Hank had dared to indulge in.

Connor was too sweet and innocent when it came to everyday life and feelings. Taking every new experience in with keenness, all wide-eyed like a new-born deer. Damn big brown eyes always seeking his to share his joy with a crooked smile and laugh.

If Hank had any self-control left he would have stepped back from this, not wanting to corrupt Connor in a way his deviancy never could. But Hank didn’t have enough willpower to resist temptation when it was right in front of him. Staring at him with those damn eyes that weren’t even real and looking afraid that Hank would push him away.

And so here they were.

Connor’s shirt lay somewhere on the floor, long since discarded off in favour of Hank running hands over Connor’s smooth skin. Dragging blunt nails over his back and feeling his cock twitch with want every time Connor moaned at the sensation.

Groaning at a jerk of Connor’s hips, Hank let a hand travel down the small of Connor’s back to dip below the waistband of his black trousers and Connor froze on top of him. Hank immediately snatched his hand back, cursing his inability to just take it slow for once. This was all new for Connor, he should let the kid decide on the tempo.

“Fuck, sorry Connor –“

“Hank, you should know that I’m– that I’m not equipped.” And Connor sounded so upset by the fact that Hank desperately wanted to punch someone. Preferably whoever decided that Connor didn’t need anything down there and was responsible for the disappointment and worry in his voice.

Hank had been aware that there never had been an answering hardness pressing down against his. But he had never stopped to consider that maybe Connor wouldn’t be able to take their relationship further. Because he reacted so sweet and sensitive to Hank’s tongue and touch he had been sure that having sex would also be somehow possible.

“I honestly don’t care about what you have or don’t have down there. I already knew you don’t have a dick.” Hank started to rub soothing circles into Connor’s skin, trying to catch Connor’s eye and almost regretting it when the look in his eyes threatened to punch the air out of his lungs.

“But I do not have anything down there, Hank.”

“You mean you’re all Ken-doll like? I still don’t give a fuck, Connor. I want to see you, if you’ll let me.” Connor’s eyes widened in surprise like he honest to fuckin god hadn’t expected Hank to still want to continue touching him everywhere. And if Connor’s distress hadn’t already killed Hank’s erection this surely would’ve. His arms tightened around the android and he waited for Connor to react, aware that his LED was still blinking yellow.

“If you’re sure about this.”

“Fuck,” Hank simply shifted his grip on Connor, hands taking a firm hold of his ass and lifted him up, Connor’s legs automatically clamping down around his hips and hands grasping along his back. “I don’t think I ever wanted to see and touch someone as badly as I want to touch you, Connor.”

Connor made a small noise right next to Hank’s ear and all Hank could do was continue to hold Connor up as he made his way to the bedroom, trying to resist just depositing Connor on the floor and rid him of his remaining clothes right there and then.

 He dumped Connor onto the bed, the android had been surprisingly heavy, and began to strip his clothes, not wanting to make Connor feel uncomfortable by being far more exposed than Hank. He unfastened his trousers, kicking them into some corner and took off his shabby shirt, gaze all the while focused on Connor.

Connor was fiddling with the bedcovers, a habit he had developed since becoming a deviant, when before he had only played around with his damn coin. Hank had never fully believed the bullshit excuse of it being necessary for recalibrating his motoric reflexes fully.

Now only clad in dark boxers, Hank climbed onto the bed, admiring the view of Connor lying there, all smooth skin and unwitting grace.

He straddled Connor’s hips, hands caressing the taut stomach and hairless chest, stopping only to map every mole that disrupted the expanse of pale skin. Hank could feel arousal coil at the pit of his stomach. Who the fuck had decided that an android meant for investigation had to look so positively edible.

Connor shivered under him, skin remaining smooth and undisturbed by goose bumps. His eyes had fluttered shut and mouth opened in a silent ‘oh’ at Hank’s exploration.  Hank leaned in for a quick kiss that turned into Connor clawing at his back and groaning in his mouth before Hank managed to pull away.

Hank’s hands stopped at the waistband of Connor’s trousers, looking at his face to wait for permission. Connor hesitated before nodding, insecurity and worry drawing his brows together. Hank opened the zipper and button before shifting to pull the fabric down, a pang of arousal coursing through him at the realization that Connor was wearing nothing underneath.

Well, and why the fuck would he because there was nothing there except more smooth skin and some more moles. Hank’s brain was momentarily confused at the lack of dick or clit but that didn’t stop him from running rough fingers over the exposed area.

“You’re not disgusted?”

Chest feeling tight, Hank looked up, never ceasing to touch Connor, wanting to assure him that Hank wanted to touch and see. That he never wanted to stop doing so.

“Fuck, no, you’re goddamn gorgeous, Connor.”

Connor smiled crookedly, relief palpable on his face and he stretched out his hand to tug on Hank’s boxers that had already a wet patch on front. Hank moved to let Connor slide them down, groaning as his dick came free, a string of precum stretching from fabric to slit for a moment before breaking. Hank struggled to kick the boxer all the way off, not wanting to get up to do so. The tentative and curious fingers that touched him startling a moan from his mouth and making his hips jerk.

“Fuck, Connor.”  Finally succeeding in getting rid of the last remaining garment, Hank returned to straddling Connor’s waist. Brown eyes were focused on Hank’s dick in interest, curiously watching the reactions as a finger ran up the length of it before twirling around the head once.

Hank groaned at the sight and feeling alike, a hand coming to rest on Connor’s stomach in support as Hank leaned forward. Connor continued his teasing, damn plastic boy, alternating between barely there touches that had Hank shivering and firm strokes that grew lighter the closer he came to the tip. Connor’s other hand came to join, two fingers dipping into the leaking precum and lifting them to his mouth and Hank could feel his dick twitch in Connor’s grasp at the sight of eyes fluttering shut to no doubt analyse the precise components of it. The fact that Connor was examining his precum shouldn’t turn him on but damn if it didn’t anyway. 

Hank cursed and grabbed Connor’s hand that was currently drawing circles around his glans, dipping in every few motions to drag across his slit.

“Shit,” Hank panted, trying to gather his thoughts as Connor blinked and looked at him with a kind of dazed expression. “Stop that or this is gonna be over way sooner than either of us wants.”

Connor’s hand slipped off his dick reluctantly after giving it a final tug, and moved to run wet fingers through grey chest hair.

“So, how does it work for you then? I mean you seem pretty into kissing and touching. Can you have something like an orgasm?”

Hank hoped the answer was a fuckin’ yes because he hated the idea of not being able to get Connor off. He wanted to show the boy that even without anything between his legs he would be able to enjoy himself in bed with Hank. That it didn’t matter that he had no fuckin’ dick and that there was no need to have such a heart-breaking look on his face when he said it.

“I’m– uncertain, I don’t have anything in my programme for this situation but I have a few ideas that could work.”

“Spit it out, gorgeous, I’ll be damn happy to test every single theory that makes you let out those noises.” Connor snorted and Hank felt relieved because the last thing he wanted was Connor to be tense when he should be feeling good and excited.

“I could try changing my tactile modules to the maximum setting, resulting in overstimulation which should lead to my RAM overheating after some time. That– that should in theory create a sensation similar to a human’s orgasm.”

Hank stared dumbly at the android beneath him, his understanding of technique far too bad to comprehend the underlying reasoning. The only thing Hank could understand was overheating, which honestly didn’t sound like a good time.

“You sure that won’t cause any damage, Connor?” Connor smiled that slightly crooked smile of his that never ceased to make Hank’s chest feel tight with too much affection.

“I possess a backup RAM, so there is no need to worry. Even if that overheated as well, I will be perfectly alright after my system initializes a cooldown.”

“Alright, I’ll take your word for it.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Connor’s eyes lost focus for a few moments and Hank guessed he was changing the settings he had mentioned.  Hank leaned forward, hands coming to rest at either side of Connor’s head, supporting his weight so he wouldn’t crush the android. Though, Hank supposed, given Connor’s physique he probably wouldn’t care about Hank’s weight.  

A shudder wracked the body underneath him before eyes flew open and stared up at him wide-eyed, mouth slightly open.

“You alright there?”

Connor looked down, at where Hank was still straddling Connor’s hips, cock dragging across flat stomach and leaving smears of wet behind.

“Yes, I’m just– this already feel so intense.”

A burst of arousal bloomed and Hank grinned, pleased to hear that even without doing anything Connor was already stimulated. He would make sure to fry Connor’s RAM if that would make him feel good. He would make sure to fry as many goddamn RAMs in the future if this android orgasm thing worked out for Connor.

Hank rolled his hips and Connor squirmed slightly beneath him at the movement. The rocking didn’t do much to alleviate the ache in Hank’s erection, only the tip dragging over Connor’s stomach and leaving wet stripes behind but the look on Connor’s face was much more than worth it and only sent Hank’s blood boiling hotter in need.

Hank was positive that whoever had designed Connor must have used their jerk-off fantasy because fuckin’ dammit. And thinking about anyone else jerking off while thinking about Connor made something ugly twist inside him, so instead he focused on the way Connor’s face twisted with every movement.

He lifted a hand to cup Connor’s cheek, before running fingers down his throat, marvelling at how soft it felt, dipping into the small hollow of the collar bone, revelling in the shiver it elicited from Connor.

Their lips met in a clash of teeth that was slightly painful but Hank didn’t mind, eager tongue running over the seam of Connor’s lips, until they opened and he could explore his insides. Hank was never able to pinpoint the taste inside Connor’s mouth. It wasn’t the taste of their last crime scene, Hank had insisted on Connor either refraining from licking the evidence or brushing his teeth like ten times if he wanted to kiss Hank again, and Connor had just winked at him the damn plastic boy.

He ran his tongue over too perfect teeth, sliding against Connor’s artificial ones and Connor moaned into their kiss, his hands reaching up, one tangling familiarly in Hank’s hair, the other clutching at his shoulder as Connor’s back arched. The movement pushed against Hank’s neglected dick and he cursed at the pressure as a bead of pre-come formed at the tip and was smeared against Connor’s stomach.

Hank broke their kiss, panting as Connor’s chest remained perfectly unmoving. It was a shame that he couldn’t sweat or blush. Hank couldn’t even imagine the fuckin’ picture that would paint.

“Where do you want me to touch you?” 

“Everywhere,” Connor’s voice was more of a plead and Hank’s forehead dropped against Connor’s, breathing heavily as he felt his arousal twitch at the admission.

“Where,” Hank dragged teeth over the tip of Connor’s nose, grinning when he heard him snort. “are your most sensitive spots, gorgeous.”

“Oh, my hands and mouth have the most–“

Hank didn’t let him finish, reclaiming Connor’s mouth and sealing away everything with a satisfied groan at the contact.

The hand that wasn’t tangled in his hair and tugging every now and then, moved over his back, nails raking over his skin and making him shudder as he tried his best to kiss Connor senseless. And fuck, if the sounds Connor was making were anything to go by he was on his way to achieving his goal.

Slim and graceful fingers sank into his grey chest hair and gave it a playful tug and Hank’s hips stuttered forward as a low growl worked its way up his throat.

His release built slow and steady, even though there wasn’t much friction and Hank was grateful for it, not wanting it to be over too soon. At the very least not before he managed to make Connor feel blissed out.

He caught the hand that was playing with his chest-hair in his bigger one, moving it onto the bedsheets. Connor seemed to get the hint and left it there, lying still, as Hank pondered with what remained of his brain capacity to wonder how best to exploit the sensitivity of the pale limb.

Using his go-to strategy of _just fuckin’ do it_ , Hank began to trail his fingers over the open palm of Connor’s hand, letting nails drag over the soft meat in the middle, circle tender fingertips with his calloused ones.

And god fuckin’ fuck, Connor moaned at that, fingers twitching against his as another shudder ran through his body and all Hank could do was try not to come right then and there because even though he knew that Connor’s erogenous zones weren’t the same as his, the fact that Hank stroking his palms was enough to elicit such a reaction was more than enough to undo him.

“Fuck,” it was more than a groan than a curse as more pre-come stained Connor’s stomach.

With a soft whine, Connor’s hand untangled from grey curls and went straight for Hank’s aching cock, closing around it, jerking him off twice before settling in a slightly loose grip at the tip and circling it with a thumb, smearing clear liquid all over it.

Their open mouths were millimetres apart, Hank panting too hard to keep their kiss intact and almost spilling as Connor moaned, Hank’s mouth no longer silencing it, as fingers slid over Hank’s member.

“Hank,” Connor keened as Hank began to rock against the grip on his dick at a steady pace, groan rumbling in his chest Connor’s finger slid over the tip of his erection.

Breathing too hard to continue plundering Connor’s mouth, he dragged the hand he was fondling to his mouth, shoving two fingers into it, teeth grazing and drooling slightly and Connor made another noise that sent pleasure hot and heavy down Hank’s spine.

“Fuck, you should see how fuckin’ beautiful you are.”

He wanted to drag those noises from Connor’s sinful mouth all day if he could. It was a sound he would never tire of. All needy and overwhelmed.

He could feel his orgasm building as his jerks and thrusts against Connor’s too skilled fingers began to grow erratic.

Small noises left Connor’s mouth with every movement and Hank bit down onto Connor’s fingers, not hard enough to break skin but enough to be felt and that seemed to be the tipping point for Connor. The android’s back arched, eyes wide as a groan left his mouth that sounded too much like Hank’s name and his lithe but strong frame shuddered beneath Hank and Hank’s release almost took him by surprise at that as he spilled wetly into Connor’s hand and onto his stomach moments later, groaning loudly.

And Connor’s eyes had slipped shut, no sign of movement left, no breath to reassure Hank that everything was fuckin’ alright as the words _overheating_ and _hardware_ came back to Hank’s mind after he had slumped onto Connor relaxed and pliant.

Rolling off of the android, Hank lifted a hand to Connor’s face, gently stroking over a cheek.

“Connor, you alright there?”

For a few worrying moments there was no reaction before a shudder ran through the android and a pair of brown eyes blinked up at him, a crooked smile stretched lazily across pink lips.

“More than alright,” Connor turned his head to a side, pressing a kiss against Hank’s arm. “That was beyond my imagination.” He rolled over and onto Hank, who huffed slightly at the added weight. “I want to do it again.”

Hank was just about to tell him about the recuperation time of an old fuck like himself, even as a pleasant warmth filled his chest that Connor had found pleasure in this.

“I really want to do it again, but I will require a new RAM soon. Mine will only be fully functional for around another 4,7 times,” Connor grinned almost coyly and Hank huffed an amused breath as sweat began to slowly cool against his skin and he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so relaxed and at ease with someone in his bed.

Hank tugged at Connor until he got him to roll over a bit more so he could pull him into a lazy kiss.

“I’d like that, fuck, I’ll get you a whole box filled with that shit, so we can do this as many times as you want.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing porn and watching a five nights at freddy's playthrough, life is great *ignores exams looming like a fucking guillotine above my head*  
> also I admire everyone who can write porn well because there are too many damn hands and limbs involved  
> hope you enoy it, leave a kudo, comment or complaint down below lol  
> no srly please shout about any grammar or other mistakes you find, scream if you would want to beta this thing bc I'd love you for ever for it <3
> 
> edit:  
> my ass will forever be grateful to Sunjinjo for proofreading this <3


End file.
